


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 07

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 07: Cosplaying</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 07

“A present? For me?” John looked at the package with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, it just arrived by mail. I saw this on the internet and thought you would like this.” Rose smiled at him, holding up the package.

“Alright, thanks. Let’s see what’s in there…” John tore through the paper and got to the content. He grabbed it by the collar, removed the remaining wrapping and his mouth fell open as the content unfolded. “Oh my god…”

“I recently stumbled upon a website that sells a variety of costumes from movies and TV series and such. When I saw they sold the overalls from Ghostbusters I just knew I could not keep them from you. The elbow pads and gloves were included, but unfortunately the proton pack is not included. I embroidered the name tag myself, because it did not come with mmph!” Rose’s explanation was interrupted as John grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth. Tensing up at first, she soon relaxed and put her arms around him. He rarely was so spontaneous with his kisses: she might as well enjoy it for all its worth. As he broke the kiss she stroked his cheek. “So I understand you like it?”

“Rose, this is the best gift I ever got, thank you so much.” John beamed.

“Then I’ll leave the room for you to try it on.” slipping from his embrace Rose left the room. John put the overalls on at record speed alongside the accessories. He looked at the name tag Rose had added to the costume: it read “Egbert” in big red letters on a black background: just like in the movies. John absolutely loved the outfit, though he realized he needed matching boots, an improvised proton pack and maybe some goggles. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“John, are you dressed?” Rose asked from the other side.

“Huh? Yeah, sure. You can come in and see what… I… look like…” John words were lost in his mouth as he saw Rose entering: she was wearing the Ghostbusters overalls just like him, only with “Lalonde” embroidered onto them. He was reduced to stammering as she turned around in her outfit.

“They sold them I my size as well, so I got them for myself as well. Though I have to say I should have gotten a size bigger, the overalls are a bit tight. And, do you like it?” Rose asked.

John could only stammer with an open mouth. For a moment Rose feared she broke him, but instead decided on getting close to him. “Let me guess; you like the outfit very much.” He nodded heavily. “And you would like to see me wear this, and one-piece outfits like this, more often, am I correct?” More nodding. “Say… it has been a while since I saw the movies. How about we do a little movie marathon right now?”

John snapped out of his stupor. “Uh, yeah! Great! Can you go grab some snacks downstairs while I start the first movie?”

-

As Rose got back she saw John sitting bended half over his computer which he had moved back to the feet end of his bed for the occasion. “Ah, just in time! The opening logos are already rolling.” John kicked back on his bed and invited Rose next to him. As she sat down he put an arm around her and turned half on his side. “Hey Rose, I just want to say again that the outfits a great. Thank you.” he kissed her on the cheek. Rose took the opportunity to go behind him with her arm and playfully grab his rear. “Oh! Rose, careful with the hands!”

“Ghost butt-ers.” she said completely deadpan.

John looked puzzled for a moment, but when he got the joke he laughed. “Aw man, that was great. That I never thought of that one.”

“Another joke for the trickster, then.” Rose leaned towards him and kissed John on the lips. Moments like these are the ones she was most content; just her and him.


End file.
